How The Monster Stole Christmas (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's fifth movie spoof of How The Monster Stole Christmas. Cast *Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) as The Grinch *Harold the Helicopter (from Thomas and Friends) as Max *Boo (from Monsters Inc.) as Cindy *and more Gallery 282px-Sulleymonsters,inc..png|Sullivan as The Grinch Harold.jpg|Harold as Max Boo.jpg|Boo as Cindy (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 1 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 2 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 3 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 4 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 5 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 6 (Spanish) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 7 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 8 (English) *Paul Young and Paul Young 65's How The Monster Stole Christmas Part 9 (English) Voice Cast (English) *Narrator - Radar Overseer Guy *Sulley - Microsoft Sam *Harold - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Boo - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Other Various Characters - Speakonia Voices Voice Cast (Spanish) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Sulley - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Harold - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Boo - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Other Various Characters - Loquendo Voices Soundtrack *You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch - Thurls Ravencroft (How The Grinch Stole Christmas) *Welcome Christmas - Dr. Seuss (How The Christmas Stole Christmas) Trivia *The engine on the train, that is owned by CatDog, is a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive No. 9, that is hauling a coal tender, a boxcar, and a caboose, which are also owned by CatDog. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement, a total of which 25,000 were built, were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" in 1872 until 1928. These types of engines have eight wheels, such as four leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels. *Harold will be Sullivan's flying buddy throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Parodies Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Movies-Spoofs Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Movies